Halo
by LilithFalling
Summary: My twist on Jacob's imprint. Trying to keep this as in character as possible. Humor me on the beginning. Tired of JacobxBella fics that are completely out there. Please Read&Review. Rated for later chapters. -ON INDEFINITE HIATUS-
1. Imprint

Summary: My take on the whole werewolf imprinting deal. ^_^ BellaxJacob

Disclaimer: Trying to keep this as in character as I can. I do not own anything from Twilight. I do not make any money from my writing. Some passages are borrowed directly from the book so as to keep accuracy in the storyline. This is my first Twilight fanfic to please, be gentle.

~*~*~

~*~*~

~*~*~

I walked deliberately to the decrepit truck, a mix of fear and anger causing full blown devastation inside me. My body was shaking as I watched her sitting behind the wheel, completely oblivious to me standing just outside the cab, doodling on a scrap of paper. What was she doing here? Now I would have to hurt us both more. I had already accepted I would have to live without her. Now I would have to make her accept it. I rapped sharply on the door. She jumped in surprise, looking up expectantly.

My shaking jerked to a stop; heat flooded through me, stronger than ever, but it was a new kind of heat - not a burning.

It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared into her warm brown eyes. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was - my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_ - disconnected from me in that second - _snip, snip, snip_ - and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables tying me to one thing - to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was girl in front of me, staring at me in mute surprise. It was the one I had dreamed of claiming so fervently for all this time that held me here and now.

Bella.

Chapter One

Imprint

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I stared up at him in blank astonishment.

Jacob had changed radically in the last weeks since I'd seen him. The first thing I noticed was his hair - his beautiful hair was all gone, cropped quite short, covering his head with an inky gloss like black satin. The planes of his face seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened...aged. His neck and his shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. His hands, where they gripped the window frame, looked enormous, with the tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin.

I looked into his dark eyes. He was standing there, speechless, but his expression was peaceful, though it was slowly making its way to jubilant.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

He forced my door open, practically ripping it from its hinges, and whisked me from the truck, nearly crushing me in a tight bear hug. His skin was fevered, the way it had been the last time I had touched him.

"Bella! Oh, Bella!" he cried, holding me even tighter, spinning us both in a circle.

"Jake," I gasped, struggling against his grip. "Can't - breathe!"

He loosened his grip, but did not set me down. He pulled back far enough to look at me, his smile warm and his eyes heated.

I realized then we weren't alone. Behind him stood four others; all tall and russet-skinned, hair cropped short just like Jacob's. They could have been brothers - I couldn't even pick Embry out of the group. The resemblance was only intensified by the strikingly similar shock in every pair of eyes.

Jacob followed my gaze, his eyes locking with the oldest of the four, Sam Uley. The smile still on his lips, he nodded at Sam, who seemed to understand instantly. He turned to leave, motioning for the rest to follow. Though still looking surprised, they followed their leader, until finally Jacob and I were left alone.

"Jake, what has been going on? I've been out of my mind with worry. Why haven't you been returning my calls?" I sighed and looked down. "It hasn't been the same without you."

Jacob had the nerve to laugh. I tried to glare at him, but his smile was breathtaking. I felt like I was bathing in the sun for the first time after months of winter.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," his said, his voice husky. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. But now..." He shook his head, still smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bella, not anymore."

"Then, please, tell me what is going on."

He nodded, setting me on my feet but taking possession of my hand. We walked down to First Beach, neither of us speaking until we were seated on the stone white tree. I watched him as he continued to hold my hand, staring at my fingers as though they were of great interest.

"I've been wanting to explain all these weeks, but now I'm not even sure where to start."

"At the beginning?" I suggested. "The night we went to the movies."

He chuckled. "No, the beginning was long before that. When we first met. Do you remember the stories I told you? The Quileute legends?"

I stared at him, and I could feel the heat rising to my face. How could I ever forget that? Without realizing what he was doing, Jacob had told me everything I needed to know that day - that Edward was a vampire.

Jacob looked at me with eyes that knew too much.

"You told me about the cold ones," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"And their enemy," he prompted.

I thought for a moment, then suddenly his voice filled my head as I remembered our conversation in this very spot, that day that seemed so long ago.

_"You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf - well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one."_

There was something stuck in my throat, choking me. I tried to swallow it down, but it was lodged there, unmoving. I tried to spit it out.

"Werewolf," I gasped.

Yes, that was the word that I was choking on.

I stared into Jacob's eyes. He nodded slowly, waiting for my reaction. What kind of place _was_ this?

"So all those missing hikers? It was _you_? Sam? And the others?"

Jacob's eyes widened in surprised. "Of course not. Don't you remember what we call ourselves?"

The memory was clear - I'd just been thinking of that very day. "Protectors?"

"Exactly."

"But I don't understand. What's happening in the woods?"

His face was serious. "We're trying to do our job, Bella. We're trying to protect them, but we're always just a little too late."

"Protect them from what? Is there really a bear out there, too?"

"Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing - our one enemy. It's the reason we exist - because they do."

I stared at him blankly for one second before I understood. Then the blood drained from my face and a thin, wordless cry of horror broke through my lips.

He nodded. "I thought you, of all people, would realize what was going on."

"Laurent," I whispered. "He's still here."

Jacob blinked twice, and cocked his head to one side. "Who's Laurent?"

I tried to sort out the chaos in my head so that I could answer. "You know - you saw him in the meadow. You were there..." The words came out in a wondering tone as it all sunk in. "You were there, and you kept him from killing me..."

"Oh, the black haired leech?" He grinned, a tight, fierce grin. "Was that his name?"

I shuddered. "What were you thinking?" I whispered. "He could have killed you! Jake, don't you realize how dangerous-"

Another laugh interrupted me. "Bella, one lone vampire isn't much of a problem for a pack as big as ours. It was so easy, it was hardly even fun!"

"What was so easy?"

"Killing the bloodsucker who was going to kill you. Now I don't count that towards the whole murder thing," he added quickly. "Vampires don't count as people."

I could only mouth the words. "You... killed... Laurent?"

He nodded. "Well, it was a group effort," he qualified.

"Laurent is dead?" I whispered.

His expression changed. "You're not upset about that, are you? He was going to kill you - he was going for the kill, Bella, we were sure of that before we attacked. You know that, right?"

"I know that. No, I'm not upset - I'm... Laurent is dead. He's not coming back for me."

"You're not mad? He wasn't one of your friends or anything, was he?"

"My friend?" I stared up at him, confused and dizzy with relief. I started babbling, my eyes getting moist. "No, Jake. I'm so... so _relieved_. I thought he was going to find me - I've been waiting for him every night, just hoping that he'd stop with me and leave Charlie alone. I've been so frightened, Jacob... But how? He was a vampire! How did you kill him? He was so strong, so hard, like marble..."

Jacob put one big arm around me comfortingly, pulling me close. "It's what we're made for, Bells. We're strong, too. I wish you could have told me that you were afraid. You didn't need to be."

"You weren't around to tell," I mumbled, lost in thought.

He sighed. "You're right. But I will be. I promise I'll never leave you alone again. I won't let any vampire harm you."

I looked at him closely. He wasn't just saying this. His words were so... definite. Absolute.

It seemed like he could sense my confusion, and he sighed, pulling me into his lap, holding me close to his chest, as though he was afraid I would leave. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, did anyone ever tell you... have you ever heard of _imprinting_?"

"Imprinting?" I repeated the unfamiliar word. "No. What's that mean?"

"It's one of those bizarre things we have to deal with. It doesn't happen to everyone. In fact, it's the rare exception, not the rule. It's not easy to explain. It's how we find our mates... as in, our soul mates."

I stiffened in his arms, my heart rate kicking up a notch. "And have you?" I whispered. "Ever imprinted, I mean."

Jacob looked at me, but he wasn't just looking. It was like I was all he could see, the only person in existence. The answer was clear in his eyes.

I felt my jaw drop, and couldn't bring myself to shut it. As if our relationship wasn't confusing enough, now Jacob was claiming I was his wolf soul mate.

"It's the only reason I could tell you," he said, reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from my face. "There are no secrets once we've imprinted."

I swallowed, trying to speak. "But Jacob... don't I even get a choice?"

He scowled. "Of course you have a choice, Bells. You always have a choice. I will never see anyone but you, and so I will always be here to protect you."

I started to struggle, trying to break the grip of his arms. He hesitantly let me go, and I jumped to my feet, heading back in the direction we had come. This was more than I could take. I had come here to confront my friend, but this... It was too much.

"Bella? Where are you going?" he asked, suddenly in front of me.

"Home, Jacob," I growled. "I'm going home."

"I'm sorry, Bells. Don't be mad." He pulled me into his arms, ignoring my futile struggling. "It's not something I have any control over." He placed one hand along the side of my cheek, holding my gaze with his. "Please, just give me a chance. I promise I'll make you happy."

"Let me go, Jake," I said. "It's too much. I need to be alone."

Without a word he released me, but he still followed me as I trudged back up to the house where my truck stood waiting.

"Will you come back?" he murmured.

My hand stopped where I had been about to climb in behind the wheel. I looked into his eyes, seeing the hurt there, but I couldn't comfort him right now. I could barely even keep myself walking.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Jake. I can't be your imprint. I can't be with anyone. I'm sorry."

I jumped into the seat and slammed the door shut.

I drove away without a look back. As I crossed over the border of the reservation I could hear the long piercing howl of a single wolf, his despair and loneliness reverberating through my heart.


	2. Vision

Summary: My take on the whole werewolf imprinting deal. ^_^ BellaxJacob

Disclaimer: Trying to keep this as in character as I can. I do not own anything from Twilight. I do not make any money from my writing. This is my first Twilight fanfic to please, be gentle.

A/N: This story went on hiatus for a while after I published the first chapter, but I have not given up on it or forgotten it. I'm back to working on it and hope to dedicate more time and energy to it.

~*~*~

~*~*~

~*~*~

Chapter Two

Vision

I flipped over on my bed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. Every time I closed my eyes Jacob's face hovered before me, his eyes filled with pain. My heart ached, and I embraced the agony, knowing I deserved it. I cared for Jacob, he was my best friend, and now he was hurting. Because of me. His pain is my pain.

But I just couldn't be the imprint he needed, the one he deserved. He deserved someone whole, someone who could truly be his 'mate'. I would never be able to give that to him. I had given everything to Edward, and he had taken it all with him when he had left.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, waiting for the pain, the hole in my chest, to consume me.

I waited. And waited. Nothing. Just Jacob's pain.

A long howl pierced the night, breaking the silence. I jumped out of bed and dashed to the window, peering into the darkness. My weak human eyes saw nothing, however. The howl was soon joined by others, sounding further away. The sang a haunting melody of pain and despair.

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears with my hands, trying to block it out. But I couldn't. The sound tore at my heart... the heart I wasn't even supposed to have. Gasping in surprise, I opened my eyes and placed my hand over my chest.

"Jacob," I whispered. My heart tugged again. I reached for my window, but stopped and hesitated. I wasn't sure what to do. Opening my window to him would be symbolic in a way I wasn't sure if I was ready for. Or if I ever would be. I needed time. Time to think. Time to process what had happened. I needed Jake to understand this.

I needed to talk to Jake. To make him understand. To end his pain.

Flipping on my light, I grabbed my shoes and my jacket, then taking extra caution not to trip and fall, made my way downstairs. Once outside I slipped on my shoes and walked towards my truck, intending to drive to La Push. Before I could even go two steps, I stopped and looked toward the darkened forest, swearing I had heard something. I waited, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

As though having been summoned, a large russet wolf, the same one I had seen in the meadow, materialized from the darkness. I moved closer, knowing beyond a doubt that this was Jacob. I reached my hand out and he waited motionless and patient, his dark eyes locked with mine. When I was close enough, I allowed my hand to rest on his neck, sinking my fingers into the thick, soft fur. It was almost surreal, touching such a large predator.

"Jake," I whispered.

He leaned forward, pressing himself closer to my hand. The aching in my heart stopped and I felt a swelling sensation in my chest. The feeling frightened and confused me.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I am sorry for hurting you. I just... I feel overwhelmed. I don't know if I can be your imprint. I came out here to explain. I need you to understand."

He pulled away from me and I stared at him, filled with a mixture of confusion and hurt. He nuzzled my hand gently before disappearing into the darkness again. I waited, but barely had time to wonder if he would come back before Jacob, human and dressed only in cut off jeans, returned.

He moved slowly, but more gracefully and silently than I had ever thought him capable. He reached for me and I didn't resist as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. I relaxed into his familiar touch.

"Bella," he sighed, breathing in the scent of my hair. "I know he hurt you, Bells. I knew the first time you came to my house. I don't know if you realized it, but you looked half dead. I've seen you clutching your chest, gasping for air. Bells, I won't ever do that to you."

"I feel afraid and confused," I explained. "After he left it was like there was a hole in my chest. It consumed me. My heart wasn't there anymore. Just the emptiness. But-" I swallowed, trying to find the right words. "I feel it now, Jake. It aches because you're in pain. I feel it. But I just don't know if I can do this. I gave him everything."

Jacob pulled back from me, cupping my face in both of his large hands, holding my gaze. I stared up into his eyes, holding onto them.

"I don't need anyone but you, Bells. If you are broken, I won't stop until you are whole. I will be here for you, I will be whatever you need me to be. You are my life now." One hand trailed down my neck and settled on my chest, just over my heart. "Your heart beats for me, Bells. Trust me with it. We will figure out the rest together."

"You deserve better, Jake," I protested. "You deserve someone who can give you everything."

He pressed a finger to my lips. "You are everything. I only see you. Other girls don't exist to me. Don't see yourself as not good for me just because that blood sucker left you." His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me tightly to his chest. "I love you, Bella. I loved you before I even imprinted on you. Just let me try. I will make you happy."

My heart fluttered weakly in my chest, startling me. I had almost forgotten the feeling. I couldn't tear my eyes from Jacob's. He leaned down, closer to me, his eyes locked with mine, getting closer until his lips were a mere inch from mine. _Wait..._ I thought desperately. I still hadn't decided. But I couldn't pull away or make a sound of protest. I was losing my control. His soft lips brushed against mine. My eyes fluttered close and my walls fell. In the instant his lips pressed warmly to mine I saw a vision of everything he saw for us. Time would pass, not as an endless eternity, but a life with purpose and meaning, changing him, changing me. I could see the years progressing, filled with life, love and children. I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him, my body molding to his as his heat seeped into me. Heat that wrapped itself around my wounded heart, searing hot, repairing the tears and jagged edges. A flame was trapped inside, and the heat began to spread through my body, along my limbs, little flames licking at my insides. I gasped in shock as an intense desire filled me, forcing me to pull away or be consumed.

I stared up at Jacob in shock, my breathing ragged and my cheeks blazing. For his part, Jake seemed just as effected. He was as out of breath as I, and his dark eyes held a fierce desire, though his expression was one of mute surprise. "I'm sorry, Bells, I didn't expect that to happen."

I nodded, not quite sure what to say. I was still confused. In the end I simply leaned against his chest and he held me, both of us gathering our senses. I closed my eyes, listening to the rhythm of his heart.


	3. Pack

Summary: My take on the whole werewolf imprinting deal. ^_^ BellaxJacob

Disclaimer: Trying to keep this as in character as I can. I do not own anything from Twilight. I do not make any money from my writing. This is my first Twilight fanfic to please, be gentle.

~*~*~

~*~*~

~*~*~

Chapter Three

Pack

When I opened my eyes again, I was surprised to see I was in my bedroom. I was even further surprised to see sunlight filtering in through my bedroom window. But neither of these were anything compared to how I felt when I turned on my side and saw a pair of dark eyes watching me. Suddenly the day before all came flooding back and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.

Jacob smiled, the warmth of his happiness washing through me, stronger than ever. "Good morning," he said, snuggling closer to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Morning," I said, almost sighing in response.

"How did you sleep?"

I thought about that. In truth it was the best sleep I could remember having in a while. I told him so and his smile grew wider. I found myself smiling back.

"Charlie already left for work. How does breakfast sound?"

"That sounds good."

He kissed me again and got out of bed, pulling me up with him.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, okay?"

Jacob nodded. After I'd heard him going down the stairs I grabbed my bathroom bag. I proceeded to the bathroom where I made short work of brushing my teeth and hair. I finished off by washing my face and headed downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen I was baffled to see Jake preparing a mountain of food, including eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"How many people are you feeding?" I asked.

"Its a wolf thing," he said as though that explained everything.

"Along with the rise in body temperature?" I queried.

"That, too."

I pulled out some more plates for him. While he was busy with the bacon, eggs, and sausage, I whipped up a huge bowl of pancake batter and grated some potatoes, shaping them into hash browns. Between our combined culinary efforts we had soon created a large breakfast buffet. We ate in a comfortable silence, Jacob's unwavering gaze making me feel very self conscious as he devoured more food than I had thought would be possible. Only once the crumbs remained did he sit back, seeming replete.

As I started the task of collecting the plates off the table I looked up to see Jacob collecting the pans from the stove and taking them to the sink.

"Wash or dry?" he asked as he filled the sink with steaming soapy water.

"Wash."

He took up the towel as I approached the sink with a stack of plates and mixing bowls.

"Did you have any plans today?" Jacob asked as I passed him the first dish.

"Nope," I replied. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking you should meet the pack," Jacob said.

I paused for a moment. The thought of meeting Sam's gang was not pleasant.

Jake seemed to sense my hesitancy. "Sam isn't the kind of guy you think he is. That we thought he was. Sam is actually... kinda cool."

I gave him a look that clearly said he had lost his mind.

"Sam was the first of us to make the change," he explained. "He was alone. He disappeared for two weeks before he could calm down enough to figure out how to shift back. Eventually he spoke to the Elders, who explained what was happening. He had to wait a year for the rest of us to join him."

"But what triggered it?" I asked, finishing the next dish and passing it to him. Jake dried the plate and when he spoke, his voice was tense with anger.

"It was those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers. When they came back to Forks it set off a chain reaction. Even though they're gone, the rest of us continue to make the change."

I was stunned into silence.

"Yes, I know about them," he said. "They are the reason we exist. Whenever a vampire, even a 'vegetarian'," the word dripped of malice and sarcasm, "comes near our land, the pack returns. We protect our land and our people."

We finished cleaning the kitchen in silence. As I put the last dish away in the cabinet to find Jacob standing right in front of me. My eyes stared at his sculpted torso, admiring his arms, his abs, his chest... When at last my gaze met and locked with his, the anger from our earlier conversation had evaporated, and in its place was a fierce burning desire.

My mouth went dry. No one, not even Edward, had ever looked at me this way - as though I was the most desirable woman in the world. The scalding intensity in his eyes caused liquid heat to flood through my limbs, pooling low in my body. I moistened my dry lips with the tip of my tongue. A low growl rumbled in his throat and Jake crushed me against his chest, his warm lips molding perfectly with mine. This kiss was different from last night's, or any other I'd had. This was not sweet and gentle, but feral and demanding, driven by an elemental need that neither of us stopped to consider. Once our lips fused together, our tongues wrapping around each other, tasting and caressing, every sane thought dropped away, leaving me pressing my aching body closer to his, embracing the fire and the heat. Jacob lifted me against him, holding me tightly. My arms and legs wrapped around him of their own accord as my body rubbed up against him. I heard myself whimper and he moaned in response, the tension rising another notch.

Just like that he pulled away. "Damn it, Bells," he swore, resting his forehead against mine, breathing raggedly, "you can't look at me like that and expect me to have any self control."

A corner of my swollen lips turned up in a half smile. I had never felt such an intensity, a desire to be so close to another, as to be apart of them. But I was grateful to Jake for stopping. I wasn't ready to jump so fast into another relationship, even with the imprint factor, and he knew it. I kissed him gently before resting my head on his shoulder as we both caught out breath.

"I need to go shift and call a meeting with the pack," he said after several moments.

I lifted my head, looking at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

He smiled sardonically. "Another wolf thing. When we shift, we can hear each other. Our thoughts. Everything."

My cheeks burned at the implications. The sight of it made him truly smile, though. He kissed me once more and set me on my feet.

"I'm going to go get ready while you call the meeting," I said.

"I won't be gone for too long," he said, already headed out the front door.

I headed up the stairs in a haze, contemplating my reaction to Jake. Edward - my heart gave a small twinge - had always dazzled me with his ethereal beauty. His touch and his kisses had always melted my heart and left me lightheaded. My response to Jacob was similar, but raw and passionate.

As I entered the bathroom I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognized myself. My lips were sensitive to the touch, swollen and flushed a deep rose color. My cheeks were tinged a soft pink, my eyes heavy lidded and bright, a spark flaring deep within them.

I got into the shower, avoiding the usual hot water and opting for cold. I thoroughly scrubbed every inch of my skin, keeping thoughts of Jacob at bay while I tried to function normally. Once finished and dressed, with partially dry hair, I went back downstairs to find Jacob lounging in my living room.

He smiled when he saw me. "We're going to be meeting at Sam and Emily's place."

"Emily?" I asked.

"Sam's imprint."

I nodded, still uncertain and nervous about meeting Sam's gan - _pack_. Even with Jacob's explanation, it was hard for me to see Sam as the 'good guy'.

I let him drive on the way to La Push. He kept a hold of my hand the whole way, his warmth and proximity keeping my anxiety at bay.

"So what is it like?" I asked. "Being a werewolf?"

"At first, I thought I was losing my mind," he replied. "The first time I shifted was the most horrible, most terrifying thing I have ever gone through. But the pack was there with me. I could hear them in my mind. Eventually I was able to calm down enough to shift back."

"The pack mind."

He nodded. "Its useful in some ways. It makes it easier to coordinate. But other than that, its a pain. All of your secrets, your memories, your thoughts and feelings, laid out for everyone to see. We're used to it, so no one judges, but it is still uncomfortable."

"Aside from Sam and Embry, who else?"

"Paul and Jared. It's possible Quil will join us," he said grimly. Clearly he did not wish this fate upon his friend.

"Have any of the others imprinted?" I asked.

"You already know about Sam and Emily Young. She's Leah and Seth Clearwater's second cousin. She and Leah were like sisters."

I noticed his eyes harden. "Is that a problem?"

We drove along in silence for a few minutes before he answered. "Leah and Sam were engaged. Even before all of this. They were high school sweethearts."

"What?" I gasped, anger flaring inside of me. "How could Sam-"

"Once we imprint, we don't have a choice," Jake answered in a brittle tone. "It just happened. He and Leah were working things out, despite his frequent disappearances and him not being able to tell her what was happening. Then one day her cousin Emily came to visit, and that was it."

I thought about it in silence, staring out the window. To lose the one you love, not to just lose them, but to someone you love, a beloved cousin, almost a sister.

"Anyone else?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of Emily and Leah.

"Jared and Kim," he answered, his voice softening again. "No drama there. She's a girl he sat next to in class that had a crush on him for years and he never looked at her. After phasing for the first time he went back, laid eyes on her, and never looked away." He paused and looked at me, smiling my smile, bringing my hand to his lips. "And of course, me with you."

I looked deep into his eyes, the beginning of a smile on my lips.

I was distracted enough that it surprised me when we stopped in front of what I assumed to be Sam Uley's house.

"When you meet Emily, don't stare. It really bugs Sam."

I gave him a confused look but got out of the truck and followed him inside.

The first thing I noticed was a delicious smell of food cooking. Like Billy's house, the front of Sam's home was mostly kitchen. A beautiful young woman with satiny copper skin and straight crow black hair was at the stove popping large muffins out of a tin and placing them on a paper plate. I felt even more confused, thinking for a moment that Jake had told me not to stare because she was so beautiful.

"Hello, Emily," Jacob greeted her.

"Jacob, its nice to see you," she said. She turned to face us, a smile on half of her face. I almost froze in shock, quickly averting my eyes to the muffins on the plate. Though her features were still beautiful, the right half of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, each vivid in color though clearly long healed. The right corner of her mouth was twisted into a permanent grimace. "Oh, this must be Bella. Sam told me."

She turned to me with a warm smile. "So, you're the vampire girl?"

I smiled back. "Not exactly anymore. Are you the wolf girl?"

She laughed. "I guess I am."

Jacob put an arm around my waist. "She's not a vampire girl anymore. She's apart of the pack now."

"Converting me into a wolf girl, too?" I asked.

He grinned. "Of course." He turned to Emily then. "Where is Sam?"

"He's finishing up from patrol this morning. I'll barely have time to finish cooking before the pack descends upon us," she said, starting on an enormous batch of eggs, several dozen at least.

"Will you be okay here with Emily?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded. He took my face in his huge hands and kissed me gently before heading out the door. I stared after him, my heart seeming to have followed him. I placed my palm over my chest, feeling it beat strongly. When did this happen? Was I truly... healing? Did I want to heal? I remembered what Edward had said, about it being as though he had never existed. Did I want that to happen? Would that happen if I allowed Jacob to heal me? It worried me..

I heard a soft chuckle and was abruptly reminded I was not alone. "Sorry," I mumbled, turned to face her.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy for you and Jacob. According to Sam he was really torn up about not being able to see you anymore," Emily said. "He loves you. And it looks like you're falling in love with him. That's how its meant to be."

I was taken aback. Me? In love with Jacob? I frowned. Surely I would know if I were falling in love with him. "What makes you think I'm in love with him?" I asked casually, not meeting her eyes.

"Just the look in your eyes. Relationships between a wolf and his imprint can be a trial for some at first, but nothing is as strong as what binds you two together."

How ironic. _I used to think the same about Edward_.I watched her as she began to cook the eggs in a large skillet, imagining what her beginning must have been like with Sam. Jacob hadn't explained how they had worked it out. I would have to remember to ask him.

At that moment the door opened and most of the pack, sans Jacob and Sam, walked through.

"You guys hungry?" Emily asked. Each of the boys greeted me as they helped themselves to the muffins. I tried to be polite while staying slightly apart from the group.

Several minutes later the door opened again and Sam walked through, followed by Jacob. The world seemed to stop, my gaze roaming over him and finally coming to a stop at his burning eyes. He was watching me with that intense stare I was becoming all too comfortable with, and was all too aware of. My breath caught in my throat and I stood completely still, my skin suddenly warm and sensitive. I couldn't figure out when I had become so completely effected just by his presence, or why I craved the feeling of his skin.

Jacob walked to me, seeming to stalk, like a predator. He gently pulled me close to him, his body shielding me from the rest of the room, and softly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed and my body melted into his, my head starting to spin. He lifted his head and whispered into my ear, "Breathe, Bella."

I inhaled slowly, his earthy scent filling my lungs. After a few seconds the room around us began to intrude and I was once more reminded of where I was. I blushed furiously, realizing the spectacle we had just made. Reluctantly, he released me, staying close as Sam got the attention of the pack to start the meeting. It was then that I noticed how tense Sam was.

"What's happened?" I asked Jake.

It was Sam who answered, addressing the room at large. "There was another attack."

My hand reached for Jacob as alarm and panic sped through me. He put an arm around me and pulled me close.

"Don't worry, Bella," Jacob murmured to me. "We're going to take care of this?"

That didn't calm me. I didn't want Jacob anywhere near a vampire.

"Originally we had thought she would want to avenge the black-haired leech we killed. Our legends say they get pissed off when their mate is killed. But she continues to run away only to come back," Sam continued.

"Her actions make no sense," Jacob said. "She keeps testing our defenses as though she is trying to find a way in. But where is she trying to go?"

I heard Sam talking again, but I couldn't make out his words. Sweat beaded my forehead and my stomach rolled. I tried to turn away from Jake but he held me in place.

"Bella!" His voice sounded alarmed to my ears. "What's wrong, honey?"

I looked into his dark eyes. "Victoria," I gasped. He held me closer, brushing a strand of damp hair from my face.

"Who?" Jacob asked. "Can you hear me, Bella?"

"She wasn't Laurent's mate. They were just old friends."

"Victoria is the red-haired female?"

I trembled, looking away. "Yes."

"How do you know she wasn't his mate?" He lifted my chin with the tip of one finger, staring intently into my eyes. "Did he tell you anything? Do you know what she wants?"

"She wants me," I whispered.

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"Edward killed James. James was her mate. Laurent told me she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She doesn't know that things aren't like that anymore."

"She's just a girl though," Embry protested.

"Her actions make more sense now," Sam said. "She's been heading for Forks." He seemed to think for a moment. "We'll be changing our patterns. Leave a few holes, and we'll see if she falls for it." Sam caught my eye. "You should spend as much time as possible in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily."

"What about Charlie?" I demanded.

"March Madness is still going," Jacob said. "I think Billy and Harry can keep him down here when he's not at work."

I looked up at him. "You'll be careful, right?"

The room burst with loud hoots of amusement. Everyone laughed - except Emily. She met my eyes, her beautiful face alive with a concern even more fierce than my own. Her eyes slid to Sam, her expression a mirror of how I felt when I looked at Jacob.

I allowed myself to look at Jake. When my eyes met his, he sobered, a new emotion on his face, one that reflected the sudden swelling in my heart, and I realized Emily had been right. My heart ached for him, beat for him, was filled to bursting with emotions so intense they hurt. For him.

I was falling in love with Jacob Black.


End file.
